Vignettes
by TehKusoGaki
Summary: A series of drabbles. Mostly comedies, and mostly staring Eiri and Shuichi. Ratings vary from 'K' to 'M'. Chapter Eleven: Tech Support.
1. Conflict

**Title:** Conflict

**Characters:** Eiri/ Shuichi

**Summary:** A typical fight with typical over reactions.

**Genre:** Comedy

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating/Warnings:** All/ Wow, not even a curse word or obscene reference mansex? I think that's a first for me. Unbetad

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami and its respective copyright holders. Not me. *cries*

* * *

"Yuki! How could you?"

"What?"

"How could you be so thoughtless?"

"Look, it's not that big a deal."

"Is too! You didn't even ask first!"

"So?"

"_ 'So?'!_ You're heartless!"

"Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?"

"Am not! Y-y-you jerk! I'll never forgive you! I'm leaving!"

Eiri stared helplessly as Shuichi ran away crying. He was sure he'd come back; he always came back. Still, Shuichi's behavior seemed extreme, and long after the echoes from the front door slamming shut had subsided, Eiri was baffled.

"I guess that's the last time I ever lend Tatsuha his Nittle Grasper collection."

* * *

So here is the first in a series of drabbles of mine. These started off as a simple writing exercise. Each piece will be in an exact word count of 100, 200, 300, 400, or 500 words. Most are comedies, as that's what I write most, and most will about Eiri and Shuichi, but part of the point of these is to play around so other characters will take part in them as well.

Up next: Tatsuha lets Ryuichi fry him up some Japanese pancakes.

Thanks for reading; feedback is welcome. ^_^


	2. Okonomiyaki

**Title:** Okonomiyaki

**Characters:** Tatsuha, Ryuichi

**Summary:** Ryuichi fries up some Japanese pancakes.

**Genre:** fluff/comedy

**Word Count:** 300

**Rating/Warnings:** T/ for a couple of curses and Tatsuha's fantasies.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami and its respective copyright holders. This is a fan work only, and a profitless venture.

* * *

Tatsuha couldn't believe his luck.

On a date with Ryuichi Sakuma!

Of course, Ryu might not call it such, but he'd remedy that. Unlike their trip to the zoo, _this_ time Tatsuha would win him over.

Tatsuha reined in his libido at the thought of visiting a hotel and doing all sorts of nasty things to Ryuichi that a Buddhist monk in training like himself shouldn't even know about.

Small steps.

Best to start with small steps.

Which led him to choose a quiet restaurant.

Ryuichi insisted Tatsuha choose where to eat. Tatsuha wanted Ryu to decide, he was hoping to find out what Ryuichi's favorite foods were and where he liked to eat, but Ryu assured him that he could eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, so Tatsuha picked a small okonomiyaki restaurant.

"Do you like okonomiyaki?" Tatsuha asked, hoping he'd made a good decision.

"Hai!" Ryuichi chirped. "It's the first time I've had it since I came back from America."

Ryu's happy expression excited Tatsuha and he shifted in his seat.

Damn teenage hormones!

"Say, Tatsuha?" Ryu spoke. "How 'bout I make yours? I make a mean okonomiyaki."

"Sure!" Tatsuha struggled not to squeal like a yaoi fan girl.

Ryuichi Sakuma, _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma, was making his favorite food for him!

"Yay!" Ryu cheered. "Tohma and Nori-chan won't let me make it for them."

Tatsuha grinned at Ryu as he started frying the food, but his face soon fell.

Hadn't Ryu ever made this before? Why was he mixing weird ingredients together? He was going to burn it!

Tatsuha didn't want to crush Ryuichi's feelings, but he couldn't eat that.

"Eat up!" Ryuichi smiled at he served Tatsuha. "What's wrong? Is it no good?"

Damn those doe eyes! Tatsuha took a bite.

"Y'know, it's not half bad."

* * *

**Okonomiyaki:** Sometimes called Japanese pancakes, or Japanese pizza. It's made up of batter and other ingredients such as cabbage, green onions, pork, octopus, etc... Most Okonomiyaki restaurants are grill-it-yourself establishments where customers are given ingredients so they can fry it themselves on a hotplate built into the table.

Listed as one of Tatsuha's favorite foods in volume three, next to miso ramen and Ryuichi.

Up next: Hiro and Suguru drop Shuichi off at home after a night of celebration.

Thank you for reading. Please drop a comment on you way out. ^_^


	3. What Are Friends For?

**Title:** What Are Friends For?

**Characters:** Hiro, Suguru, Eiri, Shuichi

**Summary:** Hiro and Suguru drop Shuichi off at home after a night of celebration.

**Genre:** Comedy

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating/Warnings:** T/ A mild curse word, mentions alcohol use.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation belongs to Murakami and its respective copyright holders. I only borrow the characters to make them do silly things.

* * *

"Do you think Yuki-san will be angry?"

"Probably, but I'm not sticking around to find out."

"It isn't our fault! It was Shuichi's idea to celebrate."

"Yeah, but we knew he couldn't hold his liquor."

"We should have left him at the karaoke bar."

"Suguru..."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Eiri swung his front door open to investigate the noise and saw Shuichi's bandmates carrying the incapacitated singer.

At first, nobody moved.

Then, everyone continued not moving.

Finally, Hiroshi and Suguru shoved Shuichi into Eiri's arms and took off running.

Shuichi could deal with Eiri's wrath later.

* * *

Up next: Shuichi just can't wait for Eiri to get up.

More pointless drabble, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


	4. While You Were Sleeping

**Title:** While You Were Sleeping

**Characters:** Shuichi, Eiri

**Summary:** Shuichi just can't wait for Eiri to wake up.

**Genre:** Smutty comedy

**Word Count:** 400

**Rating/Warnings:** M/ language, oral sex, and other naughtiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, and all characters are used without permission, but without intent to infringe on copyright or make monetary gain.

* * *

Crap! Shuichi was busted.

How did he get into this mess?

When he woke up with Eiri's morning wood pressed against him, he had the mischievous impulse to give Eiri the most pleasant wake up call he ever had.

He started off gently stroking Eiri's cock , hoping the man would wake up just as excited for a wild round of morning sex as he was.

Eiri didn't stir.

Shuichi frowned.

He was disappointed but not surprised. Eiri wasn't a morning person and it often took several tries to wake him.

Not one to be deterred, Shuichi tried 'plan B.'

He rolled Eiri onto his back and began sucking on his cock. After all, what guy could sleep through a blowjob?

Eiri let out a pleasurable moan, but his eyes remained shut.

There was no way Eiri was asleep! He had to be faking.

But why?

Was he going to let Shuichi finish him off without returning the favor?

Selfish bastard!

_'Let's see him pretend to sleep through this!'_ Shuichi thought, and slicked a couple fingers with spit before using one to probe Eiri's ass.

Eiri gasped at the penetration, but was so relaxed, that Shuichi felt little resistance and his finger slid right in.

Shuichi continued giving Eiri head, while Eiri's lack of objection encouraged Shuichi to finger him with greater confidence.

He couldn't believe it; was Eiri really letting him do this? The very thought sent shivers of excitement down his body, straight to his groin.

Suddenly, Eiri groaned and shifted.

Was he close?

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at Eiri's face and immediately paused what he was doing.

Shit!

The sleepy-eyed look of confusion made it clear that Eiri had barely woken up and hadn't been faking his slumber before.

Shuichi practically spat Eiri's cock out in haste to explain himself.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything and he watched in silent fear as Eiri's expression morphed from drowsy confusion, to shock.

There wasn't any way out of this. Eiri had to be pissed, and to make matters worse he still had his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Shuichi withdrew his finger from Eiri's rear and hung his head in anticipation of Eiri's wrath.

He never expected to hear Eiri's amused chuckle and he looked up in confusion.

Eiri just smirked and asked, "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

* * *

*facepalm*

Don't even ask where this one came from.

I hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, remember that I didn't force you to read this.

Preview for the next chapter: A bit of writer's block, and a certain grumpy author's muse.

Thank you reading, please review.


	5. Fickle Muses

**Title:** Fickle Muses

**Characters:** Eiri/ Shuichi

**Summary:** A bit of writer's block, and a certain grumpy author's muse.

**Genre:** ?

**Word Count:** 200, double drabble

**Rating/Warnings:** T, for being mildly suggestive and use of the word 'ass.' Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** Insert standard "not mine, blah, blah, blah, please don't sue" bs.

* * *

Eiri stared at the blinking cursor and sighed.

"You shouldn't do that."

Eiri started. He hadn't heard Shuichi come in.

"Do what?"

"Sigh like that. It chases happiness away."

"Hrmph," Eiri grunted.

Shuichi walked over to Eiri and placed a cup of steaming liquid on his desk.

"Thought you could use a break."

"Thinking isn't your strong suit," Eiri said, picking up the drink.

"Most people say 'thank you,'" Shuichi pouted.

Eiri smirked a little and took a sip; brat was getting too good at understanding Eiri-speak.

"Tea?"

"Something different, and better for you than beer. Besides, we are Japanese."

"Hrmph."

No wonder Eiri was stuck- his vocabulary consisted of monosyllabic grunts.

"Writer's block?"

"Unfortunately, and I was making great progress…" Eiri sighed again.

"I told you not to do that!"

Eiri rolled his eyes.

"Well," Shuichi chirped, "you said you had to turn in that chapter tomorrow morning so I won't interrupt you, but…"

Shuichi whispered into Eiri's ear.

"If you finish up early, let's have some fun~" Shuichi's breathy voice, and suggestive touch on his thigh made Eiri shiver.

Shuichi gently nipped Eiri's ear, and Eiri ogled his ass as he quickly retreated.

Suddenly, Eiri's inspiration was renewed.

* * *

Not sure I like this one much. Having a bit of writer's block myself, but I'm working through it (wish I had a sexy little muse to inspire me though).

Oh well, I hope someone liked this, and if not, sorry for wasting your time.

Thank you for reading.

Tip your server; review. (Even flames are welcome 'cause I'm cold… so cold…)


	6. Pillow Talk

**Title:** Pillow Talk

**Characters:** Eiri/ Shuichi

**Summary:** Eiri ribs Shuichi about his laziness in bed

**Genre:** Comedy/Smut

**Word Count:** 500

**Rating/Warnings:** M/ for a bit of mansex, adult humor, and a mention of certain manbits. Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation is not my intellectual property. The characters here are used without permission from the copyright holders, but no attempt at a profit is made.

* * *

Shuichi released a muffled moan into the mattress and Eiri smirked in satisfaction.

He was obviously close and it would take so little to push him over the edge, but Eiri wasn't ready to give up his fun just yet.

Shuichi gasped and clenched the bed sheets when Eiri gave him a particularly hard thrust, but his mewls of pleasure dissipated and turned into a whimper of protest when he felt Eiri withdrawing.

"_Yukiiii!_" he whined. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Shh!" Eiri silenced his complaint with a soft spank on Shuichi's bottom. "I'm not going anywhere, I just wanted to shift positions. Roll over would you?"

Shuichi weakly tried to push himself off the mattress, but quickly sank back down in defeat.

"Ugh… this is the fifth round and I'm already exhausted. Can't you just flip me over?"

Eiri stared and blinked incredulously.

"That has to be the laziest request I've ever heard," he said, dumbfounded.

"Nuh-uh!" Shuichi retorted childishly, his argument made all the sillier by the way his butt waggled in the air . "There are lots of lazier things I could ask for."

"Name one," Eiri challenged as he rolled Shuichi onto his back in a smooth, graceful, practiced manner and gave him a gentle love bite.

"W-well…" Shuichi stammered and gasped as Eiri's hand started roving down south.

"That's what I thought," Eiri teased. "Such a lazy brat- you always make me do all the work."

"That's not true!" Shuichi vehemently denied, but started blushing and lowered his voice to a cautious whisper when Eiri raised a dubious brow. "It's just that you always take the lead before I have a chance to do anything…"

"Is that so?" Eiri chuckled. "How about I make deal with you then?"

"What kind of deal?" Shuichi was a little suspicious, such games never did turn out well for him even they were fun and always had a 'happy ending.' Eiri almost always set things up so he couldn't possibly win.

"Simple," Eiri said. "You come up with a request lazier than that one and…"

Eiri leaned in closer to whisper into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi moaned and writhed a bit as Eiri's body pressed sensually against him.

"And?" Shuichi squeaked when Eiri didn't continue.

"And I'll let you top this last round."

Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise that Eiri made such a rare offer so casually. His heart pounded erratically and he licked his lips. His dick throbbed in eager anticipation and his face contorted in concentration as he desperately grasped for something to say.

"Clock's ticking, Shu-chan," Eiri said, tapping his finger rhythmically on Shuichi's chest as he nipped and nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of Shuichi's neck, all the while grinding against in in a obvious attempt distract him.

Shuichi growled in frustration but then a brilliant idea flashed in Shuichi's mind, as if a cartoon light bulb had just been turned on and he grinned wickedly and asked.

"Couldn't you just ride me instead?"

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my latest drabble, maybe Eiri will think twice before teasing Shuichi in bed again, but I doubt it ^_~

Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome.


	7. Insomnia

**Title:** Insomnia (unless I think of a better one later)

**Characters:** Eiri/ Shuichi

**Summary:** Eiri gets the bed all to himself, but finds he's having a hard time sleeping.

**Genre:** fluff

**Word Count:** 500

**Rating/Warnings**: T, for a couple of choice words, but fairly tame. Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer**: Gravitation only belongs to me in my dreams.

* * *

Finally! Eiri was finished.

It had been a long time since he slipped so far behind a deadline that he had to pull an all-nighter to make up for it. He stretched before saving his document and shutting down his computer. He could save the file on a flash drive for Mizuki tomorrow- no, later today, Eiri amended- before she arrived.

As Eiri hoisted himself out of his chair, he realized just how tired he was. Yawning, Eiri removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. His body wasn't handling these late nights as well as it used to.

He practically stumbled to the door in his exhaustion. It was left open, but only a crack. Enough to let Shuichi know that he was welcome but that Eiri was busy and didn't want to be disturbed too much. Eiri pulled the door open wide and caught the glow of the television coming from the living room.

Was Shuichi still up?

Eiri made his way to the room so he could invite Shuichi to bed. He couldn't see Shuichi's head over the back of the couch and wondered if Shuichi had already turned in without him and left the TV on.

Sighing in resignation, Eiri dragged his feet over to the couch and peeked over the back of it to find the remote. To his surprise, he found Shuichi instead. The boy had fallen asleep and was snoring so loudly Eiri wondered how he hadn't heard it before.

Shuichi must have dozed off while waiting up for him.

Eiri thought of startling him awake, it would be fun to make him jump, but quickly thought better of it. He looked so peaceful that Eiri didn't have the heart to wake him and fetched a blanket for him instead.

Besides, Eiri relished the idea of getting the bed to himself.

No elbows poking him in the middle of the night.

No stolen covers.

And no getting woken up at an ugly hour of morning by a gun-toting foreigner kidnapping his boyfriend.

Eiri sprawled out in the middle of the bed. For such a small guy, Shuichi took up a lot room, and Eiri was elated to have the whole mattress to himself.

But something wasn't right.

Eiri turned to his left.

Eiri rolled to his right.

He pulled the blankets over himself.

He threw the blankets off.

He fluffed his pillow.

And eventually he quit stirring and stared up at the ceiling in complete darkness.

Damn! Despite his fatigue, Eiri was wide awake.

Why the hell couldn't he sleep?

Eventually, Eiri realized what was missing.

Without hesitation, Eiri pushed himself out bed and headed to the living room. Trying carefully not to wake Shuichi, Eiri scooped him off the couch and carried him into the bedroom. He gently placed Shuichi on the bed and took his usual place beside him. Eiri wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close, inhaling his sweet sent.

Finally! Now Eiri could get some sleep.

* * *

Good night, everybody; thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome ^_^


	8. Mine

**Title:** Mine

**Characters: **Eiri Yuki, Genjyo Sanzo

**Summary:** Jealousy sparks a confrontation between one snarky, chain smoking, foul-tempered, sexy blond monk and another.

**Genre:** Comedy, Crossover

**Word Count:** 300

**Rating/Warnings:** T/ cursing, crack, bishonen overdose, jealousy, inexplicable universe collision, possessiveness, insecurity, and the loss of Eiri's mind.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Gravitation nor Saiyuki are property of KusoGaki, and she swears she is very sorry for corrupting both of them.

* * *

They stared silently at one another.

"Genjyo Sanzo, huh?" Eiri finally broke eye contact to light a cigarette. "I think it's about time we had this talk."

Sanzo did not reply, but Eiri expected nothing less than stony silence from that son of bitch.

"I'm going to make this short," Eiri said and took a long drag on his cigarette to blow smoke in Sanzo's face. "Shuichi is _mine_, you got that?"

Nothing.

"His obsession with that Sakuma asshole is bad enough, I don't need another competitor stepping into the ring."

Eiri glared at the unresponsive Sanzo.

"It's just a harmless crush." Who was Eiri trying to convince? "Sure, he thinks you're cool- He's got a thing for bad boys with a troubled pasts and more vices than a carpenter's bench- but he'll lose interest in you when the next fad comes along."

Eiri couldn't help but size up the competition a bit. Really, it was no wonder Shuichi was so infatuated. Sanzo was plenty easy on the eyes. Damn that muscular physique! Maybe if Eiri started working out...

"I would have just ignored it if it weren't those damn doujins. Like I don't know _what_ he does with _those!_"

Eiri practically growled as he ground the unlit end of his cigarette between his teeth.

"How dare you think you can come along, act like a more badass version of me and-"

Eiri's tirade was cut short when he heard the front door of the apartment creak open.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called, the sound of his voice followed by the front door slamming shut. "I'm home!"

Eiri glared once more at the poster of Genjyo Sanzo adorning the wall of Shuichi's 'work' room and snuck out of there to greet Shuichi; hell bent on proving _he_ was still Shuichi's number one.

* * *

Lawless, Ish, this is your fault for poking the bunny; I apologize for nothing.

Poor Eiri has a case of the green-eyed gazungas, jealousy isn't very becoming, ne? Not a true crossover, sorry for the deception. That's a good thing though, Sanzo undoubtedly would have shot Eiri before I could finish otherwise.

I hope y'all enjoyed it; I'm going to go sit in a corner now.


	9. A Bit of a Stretch

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Title:** A Bit of a Stretch  
**Characters:** Eiri, Shuichi  
**Summary:** He just didn't like it.  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating/Warnings:** All/ none.

* * *

Eiri hated yoga.

He couldn't think of a worse way to spend his afternoon than to move his furniture about to make room for him to grunt and sweat and roll around on his living room floor as he tried to force himself into silly, absurd, and unnatural positions.

But somehow Shuichi talked him into it at least twice a week; often with begging, promises of certain "favors," or just casually teasing that sweets were making him pudgy.

Eiri still hated yoga.

But watching Shuichi downward dog in his ridiculously tight exercise shorts made up for most of its drawbacks.

* * *

Thought I'd post some of the drabbles I haven't brought here yet. I'll bring more silly shorts later.

Thanks for stopping by ^_^


	10. Technical Difficulties

**Title:** Technical Difficulties  
**Characters:** Eiri and Shuichi.  
**Summary:** Eiri's having trouble with his new computer. Shuichi doesn't exactly resolve the matter.  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating/Warnings:** T bit o' language, and some hardcore nudity!  
**Notes:** Drabble I wrote for this pic yukitoshuu translated for fans at GMM.

* * *

"Goddamn fucking piece of shit!"

Eiri glared at his computer. All day long he had been trying to figure it out. He lit himself a fresh cigarette, the 100th one since that morning, and set back to work.

"Argh…!" He was going to kill that salesman! When he decided it was time for a new computer, he'd been wary of getting one with a new operating system, but damned if he didn't get talked into it.

"It's the latest one!" the salesman said. "Very intuitive. You'll love it."

Bullshit!

The floor creaked behind Eiri, letting him know Shuichi had entered his study, but he kept his eyes fixated on the screen.

"I can't find a damn thing…" he muttered. Eiri was pretty sure he'd transferred his old documents, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

Shuichi walked closer.

Eiri ignored him and kept clicking the mouse curser on anything that looked promising.

Shuichi whistled and said something about a bath and a popsicle…

Damn! Eiri ground his cigarette between his teeth. Why did Shuichi always bother him at the worst times?

He tried focus, but it was impossible to think over the slurping sounds behind him.

"Damn it, Shuichi!" Eiri yelled, spinning in his char to face Shuichi. "I'm bu…sy…"

Eiri's words died on his tongue. His cigarette dropped to the ground as his mouth hung open.

Shuichi was stark naked, drying his hair with his pink bath towel instead of covering his pink dangly bits, sucking, licking, and slurping a blue popsicle.

Without turning his eyes from Shuichi, Eiri picked up his cigarette and groped around on the desk. After smashing the lit end into what he hoped was the ashtray, Eiri shut the lid on his laptop.

Work could wait until tomorrow. Right now his brat needed his attention.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed ^_^

Also: Fuck Windows 8.


	11. Tech Support

**Title:** Tech Support  
**Characters:** Eiri, Shuichi.  
**Summary:** Eiri's computer refuses to cooperate.  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Notes:** Sequel/part two of my last drabble, Technical Difficulties.

* * *

"Goddamn fucking piece of shit!"

Eiri Yuki was at it again. He'd wasted all day yesterday trying to figure out his new computer, and today wasn't going any better.

He was at the point of throwing it against the wall and starting over with a new one. Good thing the salesman suckered- er, _convinced_ him to buy the insurance, because it looked like he just might use it after all.

Grr! When Shuichi interrupted him last night before he'd set up this fucking complicated piece of junk, Eiri decided it was better to get to get lucky than push his luck any longer.

But now he wished he'd had the self-restraint to finish up before finishing with Shuichi.

Eiri blamed the popsicle.

Why did Shuichi have to be sucking on that damned popsicle?

Eiri shifted in his chair.

Now was no time to be thinking about that!

"How's work going?" Shuichi asked cheerfully.

Eiri started. He hadn't noticed Shuichi come in. He hoped Shuichi wouldn't notice his partial arousal, he couldn't afford to get distracted again, and scooted his chair further under the desk.

"Horribly," Eiri grumbled, "I can't even get started."

"Writer's block?" Shuichi asked.

"Hell no!" Eiri glared at the brat. "I have a shit-ton of ideas I'm itching to put down. The problem is I can't get this piece of junk to work."

"Hmn…" Shuichi peeked over Eiri's shoulder and frowned sympathetically. "Didn't you just buy that?"

"Yes," Eiri answered, "but the damn thing's so complicated I can't even get started. _'User friendly'_ my ass!"

Shuichi giggled. "Can I take a look?"

"Hell no!" Eiri retorted. "Situation is bad enough as it is."

"Aww, come on," Shuichi pouted. "I'm good with computers."

Eiri was doubtful. But the odds of Shuichi making the problem worse seemed slim-to-nil. He faced the laptop screen toward Shuichi, and scooted his chair out from the desk.

Shuichi perched himself on the edge of Eiri's lap, and took the mouse from him.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"I can't open my documents."

Shuichi clicked around a couple of times.

"I can't find them. You sure you put them on them this computer?"

"Of course!" Eiri growled.

"How'd you transfer them?"

Eiri rummaged in his desk drawer and pulled out his memory stick.

Shuichi stuck it into the usb drive, and after a bit more clicking, quickly found what he was looking for.

"Here you go," Shuichi said. "Click here to find all your documents, and _here_ is your porn. Mind if I check that out later?"

Eiri cleared a lump in his throat and tried to hide his embarrassment, ignoring Shuichi's giggles.

"Maybe," he said. Eiri confiscated the mouse and clicked on his latest work-in-progress.

"I gotta get to work too," Shuichi purred seductively in Eiri's ear. "Anything else you need me to help with before I go?"

Eiri shivered. He could think of _several_, but there was one in particular…

"Yeah, how do I get the fucking internet on this thing?"

* * *

Something tells me Shuichi committed the light treason of calling in sick so he could help Eiri finish setting up his computer, but I'm sure Eiri rewarded him enough to make it worth it ^_~

Thanks for stopping by, hope you enjoyed yourself.

This was actually an idea I had on the back burner for a while. I wanted to write a cute fluff piece in which Eiri was technically inept and Shuichi was able to show him up at something. I don't think it turned out quite like I originally imagined, but I kinda lost my original muse. I only decided to finish this since I thought it could make a cute companion piece to Technical Difficulties, but I don't think it turned out quite as well. Oh, well. C'est la vie.


End file.
